charmedsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Wyatt
Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt was The Charmed Ones first whitelighter. He is the son of Christopher Wyatt and an unknown Women. In 1942, while living his life as a Medic for The United States Army, he was tragically killed when an explosion went off. When he died, a group o fElders known as The Founders, surrounded him and offered him a new life, as a Whitelighter and he accepted. Leo originally posed as The Charmed Ones, handyman back in 1998. He eventually fell in love with one of his charges, Piper Halliwell and after two failed attempts, he hand-fasted her in the Manor. He is the father to her three children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. Leo, has helped the sisters numerous times over the years even helping them with Demon vanquishes. He is currently now the Headmaster, and Telekinetic Orbing Teacher at Magic School. First Life Leo was born May 6,1924 in San Francisco, California, the son of Christopher Wyatt, and grew up in Burlingame, California. Little is known about his childhood or life before becoming a Whitelighter, save the fact he was studying to be a doctor and married to a woman named Lillian although, he had no children. In the novel House of Shards, it is said he had brothers and sisters, it's unknown if he is the oldest, or the youngest out of them. Leo served as a medic for the United States Army in World War II. Two friends of his, a pair of brothers named Nathan and Rick died on November 14,1942 in the Battle of Guadalcanal. Although Leo saved many men that day, he felt guilty about being unable to save his own friends from getting http://images.wikia.com/charmed/images/2/2e/4x17-RickNathanLeo.jpgkilled. Leo died later that same day, while bandaging a soldier's head wound. Later, while pretending to be his own grandson, he encountered that soldier again, now an old man, who survived as a result of his actions and was very grateful to him. Upon his death, Leo was woke up and was surround by Elders, who offered him another chance at life, by being a Whitelighter. Little is known about Leo's other charges or his life before becoming the Halliwell sisters' Whitelighter. He was close with another Whitelighter, Natalie, who was in Whitelighter training around the same time he was. Ironically, them two were both Medic's in World War II, while they were both humans. They quite possible came white lighters at the same time. http://images.wikia.com/charmed/images/b/be/Leo_1960s.jpgIn the late 60's, Leo befriended Penny and Allen Halliwell, the grandparents of the Charmed Ones and would openly practice Magic with them and other whitelighters in the Manor. He was visited then, by a future Paige from 2004 who was transported by putting on Gram's red Go-Go Boots, which had a spell on them which retrurns them to the Owner, which was a past Penny. Unknown to him who she really was, he would often flirt with her, offering "Private Lessons", Paige who was disgusted by this turned him down. Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones Leo was sent by the Elders as the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones. Because he wasn't supposed to reveal himself as a Whitelighter to them yet, Leo got a job from the sisters as a handyman fixing up their old house.Phoebe and Piper immediately became attracted to him. As Leo worked on their house, Piper and Phoebe competed for his attention. Piper invited him for dinner at Quake to look over stain samples to refinish the wood in the house. Although Piper and Leo started dating and consummated their relationship, he had to leave her because relationships between witches and Whitelighters are forbidden (but he did not tell her that, because she was unaware of his status as a whitelighter). Before Leo left, an incident involving two warlocks posing as Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster occurred in which Rex blackmailed the Charmed Ones into giving up there powers by casting a relinquishment spell from the Book of Shadows. After cast, the spell removed the sisters' powers but when Leo found the Book empty, he held his hands to it and in a sense healed the Book of Shadows which returned the Charmed Ones' powers and the words to the Book of Shadows. After doing so, the girls were able to vanquish the two warlocks. Leo was forced to take another charge, but he watched over and guided the Charmed Ones on many occasions. When Leo returned, Phoebe then discovered him using his levitation to change a light bulb and he confessed the truth to her. When he later got injured by a Darklighter's poison arrow, attempting to protect his charge Daisy, Piper learned he was a whitelighter, much to her initial irritation. Piper used a spell to switch powers with Leo, so she could heal him while Phoebe and Prue protected Daisy and vanquished the darklighter. Although Leo offered to give up being a whitelighter to be with Piper, she didn't want him to give up his calling. When Piper went to a possible future in 2009 with Phoebe and Prue, she learned that she and Leo were divorced, and they had a daughter named Melinda Halliwell. Piper tried to move on, and started a romance with her new neighbor Dan Gordon. The Elders have a rule of not healing when the injury/disease is not caused by a demon. Leo broke that rule when he saved Piper from a deadly disease. Because of that, Leo was suspended from being a whitelighter for at least three months. Charges Throughout the course of the series, Leo has had charges who were either witches, or future whitelighters: *The Charmed Ones (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and later, Paige) - powerful witches *Max Franklin - a teenage witch *Daisy - future whitelighter *Maria - future whitelighter (lost) *Melissa - future whitelighter *Unknown french Witch Also, Piper suggests that Leo has at least two Portugese charges when Wyatt swaps their powers (Season 5, Siren Song). Marriage to Piper and their family Leo eventually earned his wings back as well as Piper's heart. He asked Piper to marry him when they got back from the Whitelighter Dimension.A warlock named Eames was killing many witches and other supernatural beings to reach his great goal. A whitelighter named Natalie went to Leo and the Charmed Ones for help. Phoebe had confided in Leo that she didn't really vanquish Cole. The Elders were so happy with the Charmed Ones performance against Eames that they lifted their probation on Leo and allowed him to be engaged to Piper. The ceremony was performed by Grams, and the Elders allowed Patricia Halliwell to return for one day to witness her daughter's wedding. The ceremony was also attended by Phoebe Halliwell, Prudence Halliwell, Victor Bennett,Cole Turner and Darryl Morris. Although the marriage was considered legal in the magical world, it was not in the mortal world, due to Leo and Grams' status as being legally dead. Piper persuaded Leo to attend the Guadalcanal reunion under the guise of being his own grandson, Leo Wyatt III, after Leo faced up to his own guilt over Rick and Nathan's deaths, his faith in his decision to leave Rick and Nathan to save others being reaffirmed when he met all the men whom he had saved prior to his own death, along with the families that would never have existed if it weren't for Leo's sacrifice. Soon after, Piper became pregnant. Leo and Piper had their powers swapped by their unborn baby for a short time, until they learned to appreciate how hard each other's lives are. Piper gave birth to their son, who she would eventually name Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - with Wyatt after Leo for being a very protective father, Matthew after her half sister Paige, and Hallliwell of course being the family name. When Piper and Leo's arguing began affecting Piper's powers, Phoebe suggested that they visit a marriage counselor. Piper cast a spell that allowed them to relive the good and difficult times during their relationship, which reminded them of why they got married. But as well as reaffirming their relationship, the session allowed them to realize that they had issues to work out. Leo's marriage to Piper was turbulent, especially when he became promoted to an Elder after saving them in "Oh My Goddess".